1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal, and more particularly to an apparatus and a method for displaying hologram of a mobile communication terminal having a hologram display function, thereby enabling hologram communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, a hologram technology for a mobile communication terminal relates to manually replacing a LCD panel for making two-dimensional image be seen as stereoscopic picture. Also, a television or a display apparatus with large screen is actually required to provide the stereoscopic picture from two-dimensional image received for a user. Thus, there are problems such as space, accuracy etc.